


Against All Odds

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> A vignette with Coraline's thoughts at various points while she was Morgan.

Has it been long enough? What’s twenty two years in the face of eternity? Will you see me for who I am not who I was? Probably not, it’s a long shot at best, I still can’t believe you walked away from me that night

Now that I’ve made contact, it’s driving you crazy. You can smell Morgan but you’re sure it’s me.

You attacked me, looking for my brand. I’m just lucky you didn’t think the smell of makeup was unusual. It was on so thick even with your eyesight you wouldn’t see my fleur de lis but if you had checked it would have been over. You wouldn’t have given me a chance to explain.

I’m dying in this hospital bed. If Josef hadn’t been killed tonight I know nothing would make you leave my side. Maybe it’s not as impossible as I thought.

Lance is right on my tail. Before I leave I have to give you my gift to replace what I took from you.

You’re so happy to feel your heartbeat, warm skin, maybe now you can forgive me. I love you my darling.

I’ll willingly go with Lance to keep you safe. It doesn’t matter what happens to me. Maybe some day we can be together again my love, even though it’s against all odds.


End file.
